8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
War and adventure: The autobiography of Sug3r
3/5/01 The first day I stepped my block foot onto the plains of the world I was surprised to see myself in a large, empty expanse of earth. Wait, not empty... there was a village called "Origin" not far away. I quickly hastened to it. There... there I met him... the man responsible... Sim9. I was in awe... this town... I had to live here near him. it gave me a feeling of... protection. It was comforting to know that someone who could fight so skillfully and confidently could protect me from... LAWYERCATS?! 3/6/01 We were being invaded. Sim9 and his forces were new and untrained so we lost a few important men... i've recently joined and I think it's gonna work out! 3/7/01 No, they're coming! I watched as Sim9 took out the incoming lawyercats. There were many but they were no match for Sim9! Woah! I just heard a crash downstairs... they're coming for me! 3/8/01 I heard footsteps racing up the stairs... it was three lawyercats! I dove through the window and ran... they did not stop chasing me. My legs felt weak. I was falling toward the ground! 3/10/01 I woke up in a bed surrounded by TVs. "What the..." I muttered as I tried to get out of bed, and I fell back onto the pillow again. Then another player walked up to me he said his name was Value. "I'm... I'm Sug3r" I said still too exhausted to speak normally. "Get some rest.", Value said as he walked down a seemingly endless aisle of TVs. Later I woke up. Something was in the bushes! I ran over and it was gone but I looked behind me and saw another player. Or so I thought. 3/10/01 Part-2 The thing threw a can of beer at me. "Ow!" I rubbed my head. It threw another, and another, and another, I was overwhelmed until I remembered something, I had a sword! I slashed at the player and he dropped to the ground. Well that was interesting I thought. 3/11/01 In the morning I showed the corpse to Value. "Looks like you killed your first hipster!" he said, high-fiving me. "If you're gonna keep doing that you should get yourself a blue sword." "A blue sword?" I asked in confusion. "You see..." Value said. Survival is'nt exactly free." He explained. " A blue sword is something that you can buy in a village shop." How would I get there with all these... hipsters roaming about?" "I'll show you." he said. 3/12/01 The next morning Value and I left the TV maze and traveled into the wilderness. We covertly ducked under bushes and behind trees until we reached the land of rot: the domain of Grim-Master-Death. We soon reached a broken down tavern and inn shop and Grim was tending it. "What'll it be Value... and umm... "Sug3r" I said. "Ah yes Sug3r!" "You're part of the Origin guard aren't ya?" "Yes." I replied. "And not to mention the last survivor." Grim added. "LAST SURVIVOR?!" I screamed. And was filled with a new rage I'd never felt before. "In answer to your first question..." I said "It'll be a blue sword." "One-hundred gold coins." Grim said. I handed him the coins. And then he put a perfectly good brand-new blue blade on the counter. "Good luck." Grim said as I walked out of the door. 3/13/01 Back at the TV maze at last, we checked our gold pouches. "One-hundred gold for me!" I said as I opened my mud-brown pouch. "Same here." Value added. "I cant beleive we had to, like, camp out at night!" "You'll get used to it." Value said with a smile. "Should'nt there be towns close to here which are being invaded like what happened with Origin?" I asked. "Closest one is called Snowpoint." Value said. "Ok let's go!" 3/13/01 Part-2 We decided to travel by night because Value said: "Darkness is death, yet still our cover." That explains why we're trying not to fall asleep at 12:00 PM. Suddenly I felt cold. "Are we at Snowpoint yet?" I asked sleepily. "Close, but not there yet." he said with a yawn. 3/13/01 Part-3 "We're here-" he said as he dropped to the ground asleep. I was very weary so I thought I was imagining things but I thought I saw a figure in a tuxedo, and a fedora in the distance. I waved it off as I myself in weariness dropped into the snow for quite some time. 3/14/01 I woke up to the bright sun of... "NOON?" I shouted as I realized we were way behind schedule. Value was still sleeping, so I decided to try and wake him. "No use." I whispered to myself as I glanced at him again. I soon decided to take a trek to see what Snowpoint was like. I found a ridge at the edge of a high snowy cliff and climbed up to see an outline which almost completely blended into the white hills. It was the same figure from last night, big, with a white fedora with a tuxedo of the same hue. I decided to follow the figure until I heard it shouting things like: "Blocky tetris, 1/10!" 'How rude!' I thought as he kept giving random reviews for my favorite computer games. I kept following until I just broke from the pressure of hearing insult-after-insult for random computer games. I snapped, and said: "If you think 'Pixel Warfare' is lame, I can correct you on that with a little fight!" It turned its head to look at me, gave a little grunt, and ran faster than I'd ever think I'd see someone move. Then... before I new it, It was right behind me. "You: 0/500!" 3/14/01 Part-2 Note: Credit to J.R.R. Tolkien's Uruk-Hai :) I woke up tied to a large pole, then I looked at the massive horde of what I called: Game Reviewers. Below me, I saw what looked like a giant black ocean. And I was standing on a very small island in the expanse. "Behold," one of the random Game Reviewers said, "THE SEA OF DELETION!" "Bring forth the volunteer!" a weirdly dressed Game Reviewer announced. "A scared looking, young Game Reviewer was pushed forward by the oddly dressed Game Reviewer. A large metal bar protruded from the ground and pushed him into the sea. For a moment nothing happened, then a black-colored, white outlined Game Reviewer emerged with an inverted color scheme to the less-powerful Game Reviewer. "Behold, the first DIRE GAME REVIEWER!" The oddly dressed person announced. "Now let the second be born!" The pole I was tied to slowly, but surely started dipping downward. I was going to become a Dire! then, he came, "Value!" I cried in amazement as he dug his sword throught the horde. Then he stopped at me, and cut my bonds. I leaped to the other side of the sea as the pole finally dipped. "Thanks!" I said in amazment. "No prob." Value said in response. 3/14/01 Part-3 That night Value and I set up camp in a secluded place in Snowpoint. "Value." I called. "Yes?" he replied. "I think I know who we're up against." "Who?" he said back. "The Dire creator, the professor." "The Professor?!" Value shouted. "And that also explains why he was wearing half Dire, half regular." "He's Sim9's brother!" 'Value said that a little too loudly.' I thought. "Tell me about Sim9's brother." I said. "It's a long story." "We have time in abundance." "Ughh. Fine." "Sim9's brother's name is Sim8." "Continue." I said. "Ok." Value said as he looked at the time of night on his watch. "We have eleven hours til' dawn." "Sim9 and his brother were the best of friends and brothers." "Sim9 wanted a perfect world with a little adventure mixed in." "So he used his powers of creation to create creatures." "Some bizarre, some like you and me." He gestured with his hand to add a bit of emphasis. "Sim8 saw this as an opportunity to exploit his brother's creations." "Sim8 didn't know however, that the creatures were'nt even near the final stages to change their personalities to docile." "Sim8 let them loose." "Sim9's hopes were crushed." "What were you thinking!?!?" "Sim9 screamed at Sim8." "I did'nt know what would happen." "Sim8 replied." "Sim8 was gone from the city the next day. " "Later Sim9 knew he had to get his brother back." "So he assembled a team of 'Mods'" "The first 'Mod Team' consisted of: Porping, Nibrudly, and Chaos." "Later Sim9 added other hunters like: Grim-Master-Death, PsychoticSmiley, Reap3r119,SapphireCoyote, and Trololo." "They hunted far and wide for Sim8 until they found him." "They should've prepared more." 3/14/01 Part-4 "When they found Sim8 they were shocked." "He had made a creature himself." "Naturally hostile too!" "They tried to fight the Game Reviewers, but they were no match for the new creature." "Sim8 wanted all the advantages." "The Game Reviewers: cunning,evil,unforgiving." "And the Dires: brutal,mindless,unstoppable." "He wanted to unite these forces, so he decided to don a disguise of half Dire,half regular, to disguise himself as neutral." "He began to make plans for the Dires not soon after he had made the normals." "Sim9 wanted to prepare for this so he sent a guardian from the Sky Portal to defeat Sim8." "What was the guardian's name?" I asked Value. "Sim9 never said." "Anyways, Sim8 wanted the Dires but did'nt know how to simply 'upgrade' the regular." "So he created an expanse of water, the sea of deletion." "Made simply to delete whatever touched it." "How did the Game Reviewers survive then?" I asked in confusion. "It was meant to delete specifically Sim9's creation, but alter his own into a powerful hulk." "And you found the testing site." "So about the guard guy, does he have any powers?" "Yes. But that's enough story time for now." 3/15/01 Value and I decided to target the Dire test site next this morning. It was colder out then usual but that didn't stop us. We trudged in the snow until I realized that I was unconsious the entire time I was being brought to the site! I told this to Value. "WHAT!?" He screamed. "Whoops." I said a little sheepishly. Carelessly drawing a small circle with my rectangular foot in the snow. "We're lost." Value exclaimed in dispair. We walked a little further. Slower this time, until that is, we stumbled across the site! We could sight a base camp from where we were and a large central tent was included. "That's probably Sim8's HQ." I whispered to Value. "Dires spotted aswell." Value added, gestureing to the two Dires guarding the tent. "Put this on." Value said to me. He gave me a viking helm, glasses, and a space shirt. "What's this for?" I asked in confusion. "Dires can only see certain colors." "But if two identical combonations are nearby, they'll be able to see us." Later Value had gotten a differing combonation donned. We walked to the tent with great caution, careful not to make a peep especcially when we saw their sheer size up close. "Tall, shadow black, hands as big as a french doorframe. "These things are like, huge." I muttered as we passed them. "Then we saw him, Sim8. He was sitting in a throne of human bones. "ATTACK, MY DIRES!" Sim8 shouted as we entered the tent. The Dires rushed us but we soon saw that they, despite their gigantic size, could run (if not faster) as fast as the normal GR's (as I called the Game Reviewers). We soon were surrounded by the DGR's. 3/15/01 Part-2 "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Sim8 said in a very deep tone. We quickly complied and were brought to a high-security dungeon. "What'll we do here?" I said to Value as he hung his head in dismay. We looked at the heavy guarded prison with it's cold-stone walls,us bound to the wall in an assortment of chain tying techniques and combonations. The floor was fifteen feet below us with axes, laser guns, pistols, red swords, and lots of zombies holding them. "You see," Value said. "Whenever a Game Reviewer dies it becomes a zombie." "What about Tutorial-Zombie?" I asked. "He was a Game Reviewer too, he was born peaceful, and that's what he fought for,he didn't do this by combat, he did this by non-cooperation. "Then, Sim8 killed him in cold-blood." "When Tutorial-Zombie discovered himself to still be alive, he ran." "He ran as far as he could from 'Revtopia' the reviewer city." "Tutorial-Zombie caught word of Origin and ran there, and helped Sim9 build Origin." "He decided to help new refugees from the cold, dark wilderness have a place where they were not alone." "But what goes up, must come down." "Sim8 invaded Origin and used wilderness mercenaries to make it look like the wild creatures were simply looting the city." "I have recently got word that Tutorial-Zombie died." "And his son, Sir-Zombie-Brains took his place as teacher." "A mafia has been started by Sim8 acting as a city official, naming himself: Black Block." "The mafia assassinates people who know too much about them." "Eep." Was my only reply. 3/15/01 Part-3 I needed to get out of there with Value. I tried my bonds. They broke! Value broke his aswell. We were hanging above a large assortment of spears however. We were falling, we needed to come up with something. And... we hit thin air! We stood up, dusted ourselves and found that we were standing in a room of flatscreen TVs! We were watching a still of: "The Medevil Zombies" show. We began to look for a door, we pushed against the room of TVs. "Nothing." We said in unison. I looked up. "A skylight!" I said to Value. "How do we know that it isn't another flatscreen?" He asked. "TVs don't make THAT much light." I said as I pointed to it. "We used the edges of the TVs to hoist ourseves up until we reached the skylight. I kicked the skylight and jumped to the pane. I lifted myself and instructed Value to do the same. "Free at last!" I exclaimed as I helped Value up. I turned. The central tent was right in front of the building and was attached to it aswell. "We're nearing the end." I said as I leaped off the roof in unison with Value. 3/15/01 Part-4 The End We were at the unguarded entrance of the tent. I took a deep breath and entered with Value. We walked in and searched for Sim8 but he was nowhere to be seen. CRASH! I ducked out of the way as Sim8 lunged at me through the window with dual red swords. I jumped to my feet. Value went for a side cut to the right. It didn't find it's mark but hit Sim8's knee. He remained as catatonic as before. I jumped to the left and sliced Sim8's shoulder. Sim8 jammed his red sword into Value's chest. "NO!" I screamed. Value fell, almost lifeless. "I honestly thought you, Sug3r, the guardian from the Sky Portal would put up a better fight. I was dead wrong." Sim8 said with a laugh. "I know why you do this Sim8." I said. Sim8 stopped for a minute. "Why?" "Because you feel not special." "You feel left out Sim8." This always works in TV movies. I thought, feeling confident. "The thing is, you are special." Sim8 looked at me like I was some circus freak. "You little lousy idiot." "I know I'm special, that's what gives me the right to, DESTROY YOU!" Sim8's eyes started glowing devil-red. And a large beam pulsed from his forehead and struck me. I fell to my knees. He sent a paralyzing ray to me and I froze. "I'm not a monster Sug3r, just a conquerer." "You probably don't know why I kill, I kill because it's fun." "We're no different." "I kill people, you kill my creation, we're no different." I mustered my strength and stood. "We're different." "Let me show you what happens to people who put themselves above others. Before he had time to think I thrust my sword through Sim8's heart. He dissappeard in a cloud of smoke, screaming. I ran to Value. "You're gonna be alright." I said as a Dire Game Reviewer walked toward us. "I'm Romeep." It said. To be continued... Category:Fanfiction Category:Action Category:War and adventure series